


干爹

by xunshujia



Category: no suggestion
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 09:32:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xunshujia/pseuds/xunshujia





	干爹

干爹  
年关刚过你的应酬自然少不了，“明天下午再来接我。”“好的先生。”司机把你的胳膊交到早已迎在门口的牧歌手里转身离开。几杯啤酒而已远没到达醉酒的程度，只是一踏进玄关你自然而然地懒成废人任由矮你半头的牧歌伺候，“把鞋换了吧叔叔，你会舒服点。”牧歌半跪在你的脚边却抬不起你的脚，只得仰起头看着你。自上而下的角度显得牧歌愈加瘦小，仿佛你一脚就能把他踩死，于是你眯起眼睛，拉长调子，“你叫我什么——”本着不跟醉鬼一般见识的目的，牧歌这才改了口，“干爹。”你满意地点点头，懒洋洋地抬起脚配合着牧歌的动作，甚至还“大方”地赏给他一个“摸头杀”，过分乖巧的牧歌非但没有得到丝毫怜悯反而更加激发了你的施虐心。于是你提脚踩在牧歌那条没有弯下的膝盖上，迫使他不得不跪倒在你的胯下，“抬起头！”不知所措的牧歌红着眼睛望着你，“干、干爹——”你那被酒精刺激的神经脉冲一下子涌向下三路。于是你毫无羞耻地对着牧歌那张快哭出来的小脸儿掏出凶器，“不准躲！”你的怒喝成功地吓住了扭躲的牧歌。昏黄腥臭的尿液迎头浇下，瑟瑟缩缩的牧歌被尿了满头满身。抖掉泠口的尿液你一边收起凶器，一边嫌弃牧歌，“还不滚去洗干净！”一步三摇地越过牧歌你又回过头来，“记得擦干净地板。”  
抬眼瞧了一眼楼上，楼梯口的人影随着“砰——”地一声敲门声彻底消失在你的视线里，只留下铁链划过地板的响声。你轻蔑地扯扯嘴角，晃晃悠悠地上了楼。推无法上锁的屋门，侧身躲过贴面飞过来的枕头，你弯腰捡起地上长长的锁链，猛一用力就把躲在飘窗上的韩沉拽了下来，发出“咚——”的一声。逼近躲无可躲的韩沉，你压制住韩沉反抗的腿，强行把它掰开，脆弱的骨节发出可怖的“咔咔”声。韩沉疼的嘴唇发白，却仍旧怒目瞪着你，“你这个变态，又在欺负牧歌！”“呦呵——敢情沉沉这是吃醋了？”你拉起牢牢锁在韩沉右脚脚踝的锁链，将它一圈圈绕在韩沉曲起的小腿上，将他的小腿牢牢捆在大腿上，迫使他大张着双腿。你粗粝的大掌黏合在韩沉的腿根所到之处尽是一块块青紫的痕迹，暧昧又情色。“呸——你去死吧混——呃啊！——混蛋——王八蛋！——”尚未消肿的肠道里突然闯进两根手指，韩沉的谩骂都变了声调。“啧啧啧——真是学不乖的笨狗狗——”你摁着韩沉的敏感点狠狠扣弄了两下随即拔出手指带出黏腻的水痕被你涂抹在韩沉绯红的臀肉上。丰满滑腻的触感让你爱不释手地抓了满掌，于是你照着臀尖落下一连串的巴掌，直到你的手掌都发热发麻才停下。“叫声干爹来听听。”你捏着韩沉红得几近破皮的臀尖威胁到。“休想！我死也不叫！啊——”臀肉被狠狠地拧了一把，韩沉忍不住嚎出声来。“沉沉不会叫，是不是要人教啊？简单——”你从韩沉身上起来，站到门口大喊一声，“牧歌——过来！”  
Kingsize的大床上，韩沉四肢大张的被铁链捆在大床四角，床尾牧歌撅着屁股跪趴在他的胯下，一手撸动着他被按摩针堵得严严实实的分身一手揉弄着他饱胀的快要爆炸的带囊，脸挤在他的臀瓣里。“不、不要舔了——牧歌——快快停下——”韩沉的脑袋不停的摇来摇去，脸疯狂地蹭着床单，耳朵红的滴血。“只要你求求干爹，干爹就放你痛快的射出来怎么样？”你站在床边，双手抓着牧歌的臀肉不停地耸动着腰肢肏干着他的肠道。“不、不要！——”韩沉斜着眼恶狠狠地瞪着你，“休、休想！——”“看来是你不够卖力啊牧歌——”你一手提起牧歌的腰肢，一手摸到他的分身，“乖牧歌，你好好教教韩沉怎么叫干爹啊，不然干爹生起气来可是会捏断你这个没用的东西的哟——”“韩沉！求你快叫干爹啊！”牧歌肿胀的分身被你突然拧了一把顿时疼得软了下来，“嗷！——韩沉！快叫啊——呜呜呜——”牧歌摊倒在韩沉肚皮上眼泪止不住的流。“干、干爹——”一声低吟从韩沉嘴边流出。你满意地拍拍牧歌的臀肉，从牧歌后穴里抽出硬挺的分身，把他扔到一边，爬上了韩沉的身子，一个猛子扎进他的肠道，“呼——被舔化的屁眼就是好肏！”你亢奋地肏干着韩沉，抹了抹他汗湿的刘海，吻了吻他的额头，舔吻着他的耳道，沉声到，“乖沉沉，再叫一声干爹，干爹放你舒服——”“干、干爹——”“乖——”你大手一挥拉出了深插在韩沉尿道的按摩棒。“啊！——”韩沉高潮痉挛的肠道将你带入高潮。


End file.
